


Warriors In Love

by Cornholio4



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Oneshot, previously posted on fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Peter Parker the Spider-Man is one of the Avengers working with the protectors of Earthrealm. He is on a team with Jade the deadly bodyguard and best friend of Princess Kitana. See how they grow closer and a romance develops.
Relationships: Liu Kang/Kitana (Mortal Kombat), Peter Parker/Jade (Mortal Kombat)
Kudos: 1





	Warriors In Love

Peter Parker had been Spider-Man for 8 years and thought he had seen it all but apparently there was more for him to see. He along with the other Avengers had been contacted by SHIELD and the US military about helping in an invasion by another dimension of monsters and demons.

They were gathered by the thunder god Raiden (so it was not just the Norse and Greek pantheons that really existed) to defend Earth from an invasion of a realm called Edenia ruled by an usurper interdimensional tyrant called Shao Kahn who creeped Peter out due to the fact he used a skull as a mask.

Along with the Avengers there were the other chosen protectors of Earthrealm as Raiden called Earth (just like how Thor called it Midgard). There were Kurtis Stryker a police officer; action movie star Johnny Cage and a martial artist called Liu Kang. Not the first people Peter would think of to fight off against an interdimensional invasion but who was he to argue with a thunder god?

There were others from these dimensions that joined this alliance including Edenia's princess Kitana and her bodyguard Jade. Peter had his mouth wide open when he saw their attire seemed like skimpy harem attire.

They were all put into groups for different missions; Peter was put into the group that was being led by Jade. They had to go through a giant army of monsters and Peter was able to go through them but was taken aback by the brutality of the fighting style the non Superhero members were displaying.

Because of the situation and circumstances plus those like Jade were warriors he didn't hold it against him but he could not help but not want to go for lethal solutions; if he could avoid it. It kind of put him at odds with Jade when she saw how non-lethal his fighting style was.

Peter had joked to her saying "sorry but it would be jarring for me to start killing; not part of my brand. Just because the Banana Splits decided to become killers doesn't mean I will." Jade did not look amused and neither did most of the other Earth protectors who did get the reference.

Johnny Cage however did and laughed out loud, he took Spidey aside and told him if he liked Hanna Barbera then he would let him in on a secret that he was setting up meetings to try and get a Jonny Quest movie made with him playing Race Bannon.

Things were tense but sometime after that Jade took him aside and asked why he persists in not wanting to kill opponents; Peter quietly just told her that he was not a warrior like her and that he didn't want to stoop to the levels of his opponent.

Jade didn't know what to make of it but then went on their way; they ended up meeting someone called Tanya who was working for Shao Kahn and Jade was in frenzy against her. Tanya barley managed to escape and Peter decided to ask her about Tanya.

Apparently she was a friend of hers and Kitana as freedom fighters against Shao Kahn but betrayed them. It enraged her that Tanya would side against those that wanted to free their realm from the tyrant that took over.

Peter comforted her about it and admitting on his world his arch enemy was a man called Norman Osborn and he was ashamed to admit that at more than one occasion he had been tempted to break his no killing policy against him.

It surprised Jade and they ended up growing a bit closer after that; Jade became more tolerant of his jokes and how he fought. It made their missions more bearable even if he was freaked out when it seemed like this adventure was more like a horror movie than any of his previous ones.

Jade helped him get aid when one of the monsters got a lucky strike helped him with his wound. His mask was busted a bit and he decided to take it off and decided to share some trust to Jade with his real name.

Johnny afterwards came and saw him without his mask which made Peter panic. He then put it back on and afterwards came up to Johnny asking if he could count on him keeping his identity secret. Johnny had simply said "not hard since I have no idea who you are; brown haired guy is not a face I recognise I know." Peter moaned sheepishly that he had a point.

He could aware that Jade giggled at that.

They ended up winning in the end with Shao Kahn defeated; his realms released and Kitana took over Edenia as Empress. He saw her kissing Liu Kang who she had been with throughout their adventure; she even left him saying she hoped they could meet again and he could be her Emperor or consort.

Peter and Jade said their goodbyes but Jade surprised him be enveloping him into a hug that was awkward for him due to Jade's attire. He left admitting he was going to miss her.

Things were a bit back to normal after that but two weeks later Jade surprised him by coming to see him at Avengers Tower. She said she was on a break from her duties to get to know him.

They had grown closer and Peter even took her out in patrols and though there were stares and talking from the New York citizens about Jade's attire but she was not bothered or concerned.

Peter had to teach her to be gentler and go for non lethal strikes which took her some getting used to. He was criticized enough by that internet news outlet the Daily Bugle and their owner and host J. Jonah Jameson and he didn't need him to slander his reputation more by partnering with a scantily dressed warrior who used the Punisher's methods.

Perhaps they should think of her using some of her more covering up armor.

Well they gotten closer until Jade took him aside and admitted she had grown feelings for him and he admitted he felt the same for her. They looked to eachother before Jade took off her facemask that she wore over her lips so she could kiss Peter which he returned.

He ended up making a joke that his new girlfriend was a strong Amazon like warrior from another dimension who could probably snap him in half if she wanted to. She had giggled like that.

They had found civilian clothes for her when she was out in public with Peter in his normal clothes; Aunt May meeting her went well when he had introduced the two of them. He made the excuse that he had met her on a business trip which was his cover story for the interdimensional adventure.

* * *

Jade was the best friend and bodyguard of Princess Kitana of Edenia; they had acted as assassins for Shao Kahn; Kitana's cruel stepfather and usurper Emperor of Edenia. They had finally grown tired of his cruel rule and rebelled against him.

They had made an alliance with Raiden, his chosen group of protectors from Earthrealm and another weirdly dressed group of Earthrealm protectors called the Avengers. In her team she had Spider-Man; someone who got on her nerves quickly with his jokey attitude and reluctance to be brutal or lethal in his fighting.

She wondered how any of them could have any hope to end Shao Kahn's conquest and rule.

Then he had stunned her when he admitted his reasons for not wanting to kill and when he comforted her over her anger over the traitor Tanya. It stunned her that he wanted to have the moral high ground over his enemies no matter how much he hated them and though a bit naive to her it seemed admirable.

She grew more tolerant of him and she had to admit his stupid jokes (the ones she understood) grew to be less irritating and his optimism and ideals did grow on her as they grew closer. She was starting to have feelings for this Earthrealm warrior. Especially when he shared his real name to her.

Why he wanted to hide behind an Alias in his attire but was beyond her but she guessed it was an Earthrealm thing.

They ended up sharing a goodbye to her and Jade was surprised at how much she missed Peter after that. Kitana who became Empress of Edenia did not fail to notice.

She confronted her about how she realised her feelings on the Spider-Man and how much she missed him; she then gave her a smile and gave her blessing to take a leave of absence. Jade argued that she was sworn to serve Kitana as her bodyguard but Kitana insisted she do it knowing all about having fallen for an Earthrealm champion.

She said goodbye to Kitana and thanked her very much for it; she was her best friend and sister in all but blood.

She had stunned Peter when she came back and he showed her the strange customs of Earthrealm. It was tough when Peter showed her how she needed to be less brutal and not fighting to kill criminals when she asked to come with him to fight crime.

It was jarring when she was raised to kill from a young age.

She had grown closer to Peter and when she realised her feelings to herself she admitted it to Peter and their relationship grew. She grown used to having to act different when acting as a civilian when with Peter or out in public.

His humour had grown on her a little and laughed when he joked about how strong and scary she was. She would have to remember to remind him she will be alright if it turned out they wanted to break up amicably (though they both had no interest to but just in case Peter was too scared of her to bring it up if it ever did cross her mind).

She had told him that she had a different lifespan than humans and she will outgrow him but she will always have him in her heart. "Thanks for making your boyfriend feel insignificant..." Peter drawled and she chuckled.

She will never forget him and will cherish the time they had; though she imagined them having a family and wondered how their children turn out with him being a human with enhanced DNA.

She will wait before bringing the possibility up.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of this was based on War of the Realms.


End file.
